Thank you for letting me love you
by hayleeroseluvsausllyandraura
Summary: Things happened to her, things that she can't tell anyone, but she tells Austin. The only thing that she has to say to him is "thank you for letting me love you" One-Shot.


**A/N: It's just a random one-shot that I thought of :) I hope you like it!**

He didn't think anything of it when she started crying over Dallas. But he should have. She didn't look like herself when he walked into Sonic Boom that morning. She had the same hair, and she had the same shoes, but she didn't have that usual radiant glow that always perked Austin up. "Hey Ally." He said coolly. She jumped at the sound of his voice. When she saw him, she didn't smile like she usually did. "O-oh u-u-uh h-hi Austin." She was very jumpy, she was probably just tired. "How'd your date with Dallas go last night?" He asked her. Ally's breath hitched. She gripped the pencil that she was holding even harder than she already was. Tears started pouring down her face. Austin walked up to her. "Hey, I'm sorry for asking, forget it." He went to go hug her but she jumped out of the way quickly. "I uh, I gotta go, I'm sorry. And please don't follow me." She said and walked up to the practice room. HE should have known something was wrong when that happened, but he didn't.

* * *

The second time he noticed that something was wrong was a week afterwards. They were working on a song, she didn't sit as close to Austin as she usually does. "How about this for the chorus?" He asked and tried scooting closer to her. Ally immediately scooted farther away. Austin tried not to show his confusion. "Um, yeah Austin that sounds good for the chorus. Let's go with that." She said. But she didn't say it how she usually said it. She said it gloomily, and sad. "Hey Alls, are you okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay? Nothing happened, if something happened I would've told you. Gosh, Austin don't you trust me?!" She said, getting angry. "Oookay then, sorry for asking." He said and tried to touch her shoulder. She flinched. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Um, sorry." He said a little confused. Ally opened her mouth to say something but nothing came up. "I-I need some fresh air." She finally said. Without another word, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the practice room, leaving Austin confused. Yet, he still didn't think anything of the weird behavior.

* * *

They were on a walk the next time something weird happened. She wasn't laughing at any of his jokes, she just walked beside him with her hands shoved in her coat pockets. He didn't think too much of it because he thought it was just because Ally and Dallas had broken up last night and she was sad. "Ally look a waterfall!" He said to her, pointing to a waterfall in the distance. She glanced up but didn't show any emotion except for saying "pretty." All Austin wanted was for Ally to be happy like she used to be. It was all Dallas's fault. Austin grabbed Ally's hand, which she was fine with now. "C'mon let's go sit over there." He said. She just nodded and let Austin lead her over there. They sat down and Austin put his arm behind her. She cuddled against him. This is how Austin wanted it to be all the time. "Hey Alls." He said. Ally looked up at him. Austin started leaning in. Her eyes got huge and she turned away. "I- I can't Austin. I'm sorry." She said and started to get up. I got up with her and grabbed her arm. "No Ally, you're not gonna leave again! You can't always walk away from your problems! You haven't let me even get close to you in over a month! What is going on with you?!" He yelled at her. Ally burst into tears. Austin brought her into his arms. "It's okay, shh. What happened?" He asked and sat down with her. Ally wiped her eyes and waited a long time before she said anything. "H-he raped me." She said just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes go huge and he let go of Ally so he could look at her. "He raped you?! Why din't you tell me?!" He asked her. "I-I don't know, I couldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry Austin." She said and started crying again. Austin hugged her again but tighter this time. "It's okay, I get it, the important thing is that you're okay." He said. "Actually-" She said. "Ally, what's wrong?" He asked her. "H-he gave me an STD." She barely whispered. "The medicines aren't working and the doctor's said that I have a year or less." She said and sniffled. Austin couldn't do anything but hug her even tighter. He was numb all over. He couldn't imagine life without her. "What STD?" he asked, not even meaning to ask it. She sniffles again and looked at him with her big doe eyes. "Aids. H-he gave me aids." She said. I took a deep breath and held her head up. "I will never hurt you. If I ever do hurt you, you have permission to hurt me ten times more." He said softly. She nodded slowly. Now he knew why he asked which disease she had. Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to kiss her the way that he did. She didnt kiss back at first, but she didnt mind when he went in for a second one. Their lips didnt even move, yet it was still the best kiss either of them had ever had. "Austin what about what the doctors-" Austin cut her off. "I don't care what the doctors said Ally. You're not gone yet and for right now I don't want to think about you being gone. Right now is all that matters, and what I want right now is to be with you." Ally nodded and they kissed again. They had a year. They had a year to make this last and a year to not worry about anything but them. And that's exactly what they were doing to do.

* * *

She always had a handkerchief with her to stop the sweating. The four were sitting in the practice room, Trish and Dez were arguing over zaliens and Austin and Ally were laying on the couch. Ally was nearly asleep. She opened her eyes and eyes the fridge, suddenly really thirsty. She sat up and Austin followed her example. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah I just- I just wanted to get some um -uh water." She said softly and slowly. She stood up and almost fell. Austin ran to her side. "Just sit down and I'll get you you're water." He said. She nodded and layed down on the couch. She wiped her forehead with the white handkerchief. Somehow, she falls asleep, She never even got to have any water.

* * *

She couldn't stand for more than 30 minutes at a time. She had little to no energy almost all the time. But that wasn't going to stop her from spending time with HER austin. Her Austin that she loved more than anything in the world. She took deep breaths as she walked alongside Austin at the park that day. "Austin I uh, I need to, I need to sit down for a couple of minutes." Austin nodded and sat next to her on the park bench. She wiped her forehead and took a sip of water. "I'm uh, I'm really sorry Austin. I'm so, I'm so weak now." She said to him and wiped her forehead again. "And yet I love you just the same." He said and out his arm around her shoulders. She leant back and closed her eyes inside her sunglasses. "Hey Ally?" He asked her. When she looked up he stood up in front of her. "We're adults now right?" He asks. "Well, were 20 so I would assume so." She said. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Ally I still want to be with you more than anything in the world. I can't stand to see you so weak knowing that were nothing more than boyfriend and girlfriend." He said. "So are you, are you breaking up with me?" She asked. "No, I'm doing quite the opposite actually." He got down on one knee. "Ally Dawson will you marry me?" He asked. She had enough energy to jump up and say yes, she had enough energy to kiss him more passionately than ever before. And she also had enough energy to let him carry her the rest of the way home.

* * *

There was no convincing her otherwise. She was going to walk down the aisle at the wedding. She didnt care that the doctors said that it would be best for her to use a wheelchair. She was having her dad WALK her down the aisle. It was what she waited her whole life for and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of. It worried him of course, but he knew how tough she was. So on the day of their wedding, she took slow, steady steps down the aisle while linking her arm with her dads. Trish followed closely behind her just in case something happened. Nothing did. With one last shaky step her dad have her off to Austin, who steadied her with his hands. Four times during Austins vows she had to wipe her forehead but no one cared. When Ally said her vows it took a little longer but they meant just the same to him. The one thing she had enough energy to say was "I do" and when he kissed her for the first time as her husband, it was the first time since Dallas had raped her that she actually felt comfortable and secure. Nothing and no one in the world could hurt her or make her feel unspecial. Except, of course, the disease that was slowly spreading through her body.

* * *

She couldn't talk in full sentences. "Austin, um uh," she snaps her fingers to remember the word. "Uh, water, need, need water." She finishes her sentence. He nods and walks out and to the kitchen to get her what she desired. When he comes back, she is facing a blank TV. "Um uh t- uh TV" she says with pleading eyes. He nods and turns on her favorite show. She smiles gratefully and takes a sip of water. "Bath uh um ba- bathroom." She says, asking for help up. He agrees and helps her out of bed. When he lets go of her, she takes a few wobbly steps before collapsing. Her soft cries of hurt and help fill the air. He runs to her side. "Ow!" She screams out, holding the back of her head. He moves her hand, and acts as calmly as he can when her hand is stained red. He slowly lifts her up. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital." She says nothing but just nods as she lets him lead her to the car. The doctors lay her down on a bed. They can't give her an IV because of the disease. Anything new in her system at this point is harmful. All of her family and friends are here. The doctor comes out. "The cut in her head is healing already and that should be back to normal in a matter of days." The doctor says. They all let out the breath that they've been holding in. "However," the doctor says and they all look at him with worried eyes. "The disease has destroyed her insides completely. I'm very sorry to say this, and there's no easy way that I can but we don't think that she will make it through the night." The last part of the sentence comes out in slow motion. They don't know what to say so they just sit there with slightly open mouths. "She has asked to see you all." He says. "But she has asked to see her husband first." He finished his sentence. Austin slowly nods and walked down the never ending hallway of despair. "austin." She says as he walks in. He runs to her side and squeezes her hand. She utters the first complete sentence that she has said in 6 months. "Thanks you for loving me and letting me love you." She says softly. He just nods and kisses her hand. He lets tears fall from his face, not sure whether their tears of happiness or Despair. He settles for despair as he sees one of his tears glisten in her auburn hair.

* * *

He had imagined many people's funerals, including his own but he never imagined Allys. The service was small and quiet, two things that she had grown to hate. He watches in disgust as people that she barely knew called her beautiful. It should only be him saying that because only he knew how beautiful she actually was. He walked up to the open faced casket. "I really miss you Ally. You have no idea." He says as he lets tears fall. "You know, you told me at the hospital that you thanked me for letting you love me but, I didn't LET you do anything. I had always loved you, it was your choice to love me back. So thank YOU for letting me love you." He says shakily. He knew it wasn't real but he could almost see the corners of her mouth curve upwards. It really hit him when they lowered the casket into the ground. He would never see Ally again. Never hear her laugh or talk or sing. He would never see her beautiful hands going over the ivory keys of the piano. Never. She would merely be a memory now. It was then and only then that he sobbed. Not cried, but sobbed. Dez hugged him, and everyone gave him sympathetic looks. He wasn't was devastated, he wanted his Ally back. But he couldn't have her back, no matter how long he waited.

* * *

Every Sunday he goes to her grave. Sunday was her favorite day of the week. Every Sunday he goes there and lays a single white rose, because white roses mean purity, and she was the most pure person he knew. Every Sunday he goes there as says the same thing he said to her at her funeral. "Thank you for letting me love you."

**A/N: review please and let me know what you think :) I would love your input and/or criticism :) love ya!**

**-Haylee**


End file.
